What a View
by Neelloc12
Summary: Response to a challenge. Sara is trying to watch movies and Grissom has a little fun distracting her.


Disclaimer: This story is in response to a challenge issued on the grissomandsaraforeverlove Wiki page and crazybillyfans wiki page.

"Write a fan fic with at least three of the characters Billy has portrayed in films, stage or tv. Think Will Graham, Grissom, etc. Needs to have at least one 'scene' with a naked Billy character. It can be funny, smutty, or whatever. It can invlove GSR, which you know I'd love. Keep it fairly short, just a one-shot. It can be rated K-NC17. Post it to and be sure to say in your summary that this is a answer to a challenge on this wiki. PiperGrissom"

This story is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. I don't own Grissom(damn it), Sara, yada yada yada.

Rated M for nudity, subject matter.

--

**What a View**

"I'll be down in the basement training my roaches while you're watching..." Grissom dropped his head back and placed the back of his hand on his forehead "sigh Billy" he finished in a soft, whispery voice.

Sara smirked at him before chucking a pillow at him from her place on the couch.

"Ooof" he exclaimed as the pillow hit his stomach.

He smirked back at her. He knew she had a huge crush on William Petersen and liked to tease her about it. At first it used to bother him to see her drooling over this guy but then he realized one day it was his arms wrapped around her at the end of the day.

Sara and Grissom had taken the week off and Sara decided the middle of the week was a perfect time to have a Billy movie fest.

"Go play in your cave with your insects bugman" she giggled.

Grissom headed for the basement as Sara settled back into the couch with her soda and bowl of popcorn and hit play. First up was **Long Gone**. She couldn't get enough of watching Petersen parading around the room in his underwear as "Stud" Cantrell.

Just as Grissom was about to head down the basement stairs a devilish idea hit his brain.

He grinned to himself as he glanced at the back of Sara's head.

"This is gonna be fun" he thought. He snuck into their bedroom and stripped off his clothes. He placed his plain white boxers on the bed as he grabbed a marker from the dresser.

He stood out of site until the scene came up where Stud Cantrell answered the door in nothing but his boxers, holding a baseball bat.

That was his cue. Wearing only his boxers and a baseball cap, he walked between Sara and the tv holding a baseball and whistling "Take me out to the ballgame"

"Gil!!" Sara yelled, shocked but amused.

She began to sip her drink when something caught her eye, causing her to spray her soda.

Written across the front of his boxers in big red letters were the words "BATTER UP".

Again she threw a pillow at him.

"You brat!!" she yelled, laughing.

Without looking back, Grissom scurried back to the bedroom, grinning widely, and redressed before finally heading down to the basement.

Awhile later he figured she must be onto her next movie and decided to go peek and see which one.

He opened the door slightly and looked towards the tv. Sara indeed was on her next movie. Now she was watching **To Live and Die In L.A. **where Billy played secret service agent Richard Chance.

Grissom was about to head back down when another devious idea hit him. Again he snuck to the bedroom but this time stripped down to his birthday suit. He waited for the famous "frontal nudity" scene before making his entrance.

"Honey have you seen my glasses?" he asked as he again marched between Sara and the tv, carrying an entomology book in his opposite hand, so as not to obstruct "little Gil" from her view.

"Gil!! You are impossible today!!" she yelled, again trying to act shocked but failing miserably.

"You left them on the back porch table" she said, once she was able to control her laughter.

"OK" he replied simply as he walked away.

Sara was about to return to her movie when she noticed Grissom stepping onto the back porch.

"Gil!! What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting my glasses of course."

"But your BUTT NAKED!!"

"I know"

"Get your ass in here!!"

"What? You mean this ass?" he asked as he turned around, bent over, and shook his naked posterior in the window at Sara.

"What if a neighbor sees you?!"

"Sara, its three in the afternoon, they're all at work."

"Not Keri Hawkins. Its Wednesday, her day off remember? And you know what a big FAN she is of yours"(This neighbor didn't hide the fact that she found Grissom highly attractive and flirted with him every chance she got despite the fact she was married herself.)

As if on cue Mrs. Hawkins walked past her back window.

"SHIT!!" Grissom shouted as he sprinted back inside.

Sara nearly fell off the couch with laughter.

"Do you think she saw me?" he asked worried.

_**Brriinngg**_

Sara, still laughing hysterically, checked the caller I.D. and laughed even harder.

_**K. Hawkins**_

A/N: Hmmm something tells me the neighbor DID see Grissom LOL. Hope you enjoyed my little story. Please leave a review.


End file.
